Zero gravity
by Klaine-Forever21Eternity
Summary: I can slide in right before the doors are closing he says me 'what floor' And her voice makes me leave the ground then Numbers are dancing Everything gets confused I am head to head with an angel


Zero gravity

Glee belongs to me! Muhahahaha, only in my head… So, Glee doesn't belong to me, and so on!

Thank you to Laurence for translation and Mizu for the rereading

* * *

I'm going to be late again, I do my best to go as quickly as possible, but I get the feeling I'm not moving.

At last, after ten minutes, I arrive outside the building. I come in and I press the button to make the elevator go down.

While the persons are leaving the lift cage I'm waiting patiently; after twenty seconds I get into it, its damned doors threatening me to be flattened like a pancake.

Somebody asks me: "which floor?"; recognizing the voice, I raise my head and I drown in his ocean eyes.

And, as every time … It's like it was the first time.

He gets closer to me and he kisses me softly. And, then, I remember the first time I saw him.

* * *

Flash back

I got into the elevator and a voice asked me: "which floor?"; I was about to answer but I drowned in the eyes of an awesome man. I answered him and as he didn't press a button, I guess we were going at the same floor and I thanked god for having put him on my way because I've never seen such a beautiful human being! And then, suddenly the elevator stopped, I saw him panicking so I thought the elevator was out of order.

He did everything he can, but we were told that it would last several hours because the entire town is out of lights.

It will last a good moment! He says to me.

I guess! I say, sitting on the floor. I will have to call my friends. I had a dinner with them.

Me too.

Yes, it's me, Blaine! You must be aware as there's no light anywhere, but I'm gonna be a little late. Yes, yes, I'm in the elevator. Yes, there is somebody. No, I don't believe he's a rapist or a serial killer. Don't worry. Yeah, we see each other later and I do hope that the guy you want to introduce to me is cute, if not I would never come again to such a party!

Finally, I hung up and gave him a little smile of apology as he was also on the phone. After ten minutes, he hung up too.

I'm sorry!

Kurt, and I'm neither a serial killer nor a rapist, although you are totally my kind of man!

Blaine and you are mine too.

And that's where all drifted. I didn't know how or why, but Kurt got closer to me, and, wham, without a word, he kissed me. His lips were smooth. How strange was the contact of his skin, his so delicate way to act and his perfume. I felt dizzy.

He must have felt my trouble, because he went back, then he looked at me, there, pinned against the wall, he smiled and he kissed me again…We were nearly the same height, our thighs were brushing past each other, our hips… My underbelly was burning. Dumbly, my hand was slipping between his thighs. Kurt iwas putting his under my shirt, all my body was shivering. As if it was the very first time. "Let yourself go!" he whispered to my ear. I took confidence. And I didn't know how we found ourselves lying on the floor and our bodies were rolling, floating on the same wave. He unclipped my jeans buttons. His fingers climbed softly along my thigh. His hand was warm, it grazed me hardly, I held my breath. When I felt him, self-confident, coming between my legs, I opened my eyes to better estimate the transgression. He also looked at me and smiled. It was this delicate creature who was petting me and who was making me feel like that. I plunged back. He took care of me like an artist. For now, I let him do, totally offered. After several minutes, I ended up with taking off my shirt and doing the same with his.

- I want you so much, right now. Come!

- Kurt, are you sure? I don't want to rush anything and fucking like this, it's not my style.

- Me, me neither but now, I have only one desire; it's that you make love to me like nobody did!

- But, I, we don't have anything, no condoms, no lube.

- I didn't sleep with a guy since, like, six months and I'm clean.

- Me too, and don't worry, I will go slowly for not hurting you at all.

- Blaine, I want you so badly, come!

This request provoked shivers on Blaine's spine, he slipped his hand between my legs and he let in with caution a playful forefinger in my intimacy. I tensed up under the intrusion.

- Relax, my angel, whispered Blaine, slightly lifting his head.

Kurt breathed deeply and I kept penetrating him, then, a plaintive groan slipped from Kurt when I slightly touched his prostate. I took advantage of the opportunity to slip a second finger in him, scissoring them a little to relax the contracted muscles and I pressed down on the sensitive gland, extracting a little scream from Kurt. With a hungry smile, I undertook to drive my angel crazy, hitting at regular intervals his sensitive point and a third phalanx joined the first two; Kurt was panting noisily and it was difficult for him to make a coherent request.

- Blaine… I want you… now!

- Sure, do you feel ready?

Instead of answering, Kurt spread his legs to let me free access. I positioned myself at the entrance of his hole. Kurt tied up his legs around my pelvis and I penetrated him slowly, sinking in his welcoming dampness. He made some slow comings and goings before pulling himself out completely to sheathe immediately.

Kurt welcomed with joy every pelvic thrust, going to meet me. The sensation was incredible. The rhythm increased little by little as did our groaning. Kurt arched his back to feel me even more in him. Our rattles united and our skins slammed under the ramming, we kissed each other, mixing our tongues and our screams. Our bodies were getting violent jolts. I came in and out from the ring of flesh while leaning on my partner's hips, making him come and go on my limb.

I touched his swollen prostate, aiming for it again and again, just to hear these so orgasmic sounds coming out from Kurt's mouth that was desirous of kisses. A more powerful pelvic thrust than the others and Kurt came in a rough shout, wetting my abdomen. I tried in vain to hold myself back, but the internal muscles withdrawing around my cock overcame me. I emptied myself during some long seconds, every spasm bringing me a little more close to paradise. I let myself fall on my lover's body. And suddenly, we heard a voice.

- Misters, the elevator will function again in a few minutes and sorry for the inconvenience!

We got dressed again and two minutes later the elevator doors opened.

- I… I know that we don't know each other but what we've just experienced was one of the best moments in my life and if you want to see me again…

- Yes, I'll be happy to have your phone number.

I gave him my number and he gave me his.

- So, well, see you soon, I hope.

He kissed me and went his own way. And I went mine.

My telephone began to ring.

- Yes, yes, it's unblocked, but, a little problem, I think I'm lost… What's the number? OK… I took the wrong direction. I'll be there in five minutes.

When I arrived in front of my best friend's door, I got dressed again a little and I thought about the elevator man. Rachel opened the door and took me in her arms. She dragged me to the living-room where I said hello to everybody. And, then, suddenly, my heart got carried away, I saw again the man, the angel with who I was in the elevator.

Rachel introduced us to each other and she said he is her fiancé's brother and that he was the guy she wanted to introduce to me. Then she left us alone.

We began to laugh.

- I know it's a little early and that we barely know each other… except for having already slept together… but… wouldn't you wish that we see each other again after this evening?

End of flash back

* * *

- You, you are thinking about our first encounter.

- How not to, while it occurred just five years ago, today?

- I love you so much, my darkly handsome man.

- Me too, my angel, so much!


End file.
